


To Whatever Depths We May Cross

by nerav



Series: Sweeping, Undiscovered Worlds [9]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: When Amehiko and Chris go on their first date, it's no surprise that it turns out to be as weird as they are.





	To Whatever Depths We May Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place between part 1 (“Beneath the Waves”) and part 2 (“Skindiving”) of my Undiscovered Sweeping Worlds series.

“Exhibition’s next Sunday, huh,” Amehiko muttered under his breath, fiddling idly on the curl of the magazine page. He pressed his cheek against his fist as he studied the details.

Sora ceased sipping from his smoothie. He leaned back against his chair and raised his eyebrows. “What exhibition?” he said, tilting his head.

Amehiko’s fingers tensed. He had hoped his mindless mumble fell on deaf ears. But nothing slipped under Sora’s careful gaze and Amehiko cursed himself for letting his guard down. Distracted thoughts easily made Amehiko zone out his presence, even when he was the one who invited Sora out for lunch in the first place.

“Nothing,” Amehiko quickly said, avoiding eye contact with him. “Just reading out loud for the hell of it.”

“It’s not like you to focus on the advertisements though~”

“A absent mind lets you do a lot of things you wouldn't normally do.”

“Ah, but I’m right here~”

“And?” he teased, raising up to face him directly. “You’re too busy burrowing your nose into that notepad of yours.” He eyed the pen and paper beside Sora. “Anyway, how’s that poem coming along?”

“Asking about my poem….” Sora smiled. “What a strange way of purposely changing the subject~”

Amehiko frowned.

“Now I’m even more curious over what the exhibition was about~ Your face looks like it has a guilty conscience~”

Caught with his pants down, he had no choice but to be honest. “Nothing to gray your hair over, I assure you. Just noticed some event's happening at the aquarium near here, next week.”

“Is that all? I wonder what brought this on~” He paused, rubbing his chin as he pondered. “Now that I think about it… I think Chris- _san_  mentioned this morning about wanting to go to something like that."

“Ah,” he murmured, trying to sound indifferent. “Is that so.”

Of course, he already knew that. In fact, Amehiko thought entirely of Chris as soon as his eyes caught sight of the notice. He didn’t actively search for it, as he truly discovered it on a whim. But soon after, his mind quickly became obsessed with this knowledge.

Unfortunately, his bluff didn’t dissuade Sora. He kept his eyes on Amehiko, maintaining his picturesque smile while cupping his head.

“You should invite Chris- _san_ out on a date there, then~” he said.

It was so blunt, so out of the blue, that Amehiko didn’t prepare for it. He tried not to react, but his body quickly betrayed him. His cheeks immediately colored pink, and his eyebrows rose in alarm.

Sora was well aware of his feelings for Chris—being the one who told Amehiko about them in the first place, after all—but Amehiko never updated him that Chris reciprocated them in turn. But somehow, just by reading his face, he _knew_.

“Since when did you become a matchmaker?” Amehiko said, scowling.

“I guess when you made it so painful for me to watch you act so oblivious~ Besides, I’m happy for you and Chris- _san_ ~ I don’t know when you confessed, but since then, the both of you have a certain glow every time you come to work~”

“I suppose,” he mumbled, awkwardly facing away.

“I hope your first date goes well then~” Do you have any ideas of what you’ll do during it?”

Amehiko fumbled his lips. “Not in particular,” he said plainly, crossing his legs.

Sora widened his eyes. “Eh~ You really should start thinking then… Even if you two are a couple now, I can imagine Chris _-san_ growing so bored that he may look for someone else instead~”

He couldn’t retort. He was right, and he hated to admit it.

“Why don’t you look online—oh silly me, I forgot you can’t work your way out of a paper bag with a computer~ Well, Chris- _san_ has been in Spain for a while, hasn't he~? I know a bit of Western customs you could implement to appease his eccentric tastes, in that case~”

“You?”

"Of course, we are friends, after all~ I should really charge for my services though, but I'll do it for free for Amehiko- _san_ ~ Just this once."

Amehiko smirked. “Ah, then that explains it."

“What do you mean?” he said, blinking.

“Well, for you to lecture me like you know it all, you clearly must have some experience with romance. And if my hunch is correct, then I can safely say that it’s related to—”

“Do you want my help, or not?” Sora interrupted. Almost threateningly.

He relented, just for now. As tempting as it was to keep going, he didn’t want to miss his chance in getting Sora’s help. He would just have to tease him another time.

Amehiko fixed his posture and gave Sora his undivided attention. His serious face reflected on the integrity of his earnest interest.

“Go right ahead.”

 

* * *

 

The day of their date approached faster than expected. It only felt like yesterday when he casually invited Chris to the aquarium and watched him burst with pure passion from the mere offer. When Sunday arrived, Amehiko made his preparations as soon as morning rose.

He reeled back all the tips Sora gave him. The first step was obvious: he should dress appropriately. But being raised in a traditionally Japanese home and wearing only whatever was comfortable for his cleaning business, Amehiko didn’t have any suits in possession—not without stealing the studio’s anyway. So he threw on his best sweater and his dosed his good pants in the washing machine; twice, just to be sure.

He offered to swing by Chris's apartment, to go together, as he lived conveniently closer to the aquarium. Off the train, he strolled to his apartment, calm and collected, as if this was simply another work-related activity, just without Sora shuffling underneath them.

But once he stopped by the front door, he felt the sweat drenching his back. Before he could even ring the call-bell, his finger trembled.

It surprised him; it was so uncharacteristic to be freaking out this much. They were simply hanging out. And it's not like Chris was the type of person who would _ever_ intimidate Amehiko. (If anything, the opposite was more likely.)

By standing in front of his door, however, it finally dawned on him that this wasn't simply just "hanging out", as coworkers. This would be the first test to prove that they could be romantically compatible. Having never gone past the initial first kiss, he had no clue how it would turn out. As a man who studied the stars, it was ironic that the fear of the unknown would bother him so much.

Even so, he couldn't let it waver him. Swallowing hard, he pressed the bell to the appropriate suite. He stood back and waited.

Yet, after a minute or two, there was no response. He didn't hear any shuffling upstairs, nor did he catch a glimpse of Chris looking out the window.

He rang the bell again. Still no answer.

He double-checked the time on his phone. He was early—a little _too_ early, in fact. Perhaps Chris wasn’t fully prepared yet. Or maybe he was out. He decided to wait longer, slouching his back against the gate nearby.

“Amehiko! I hope you didn’t wait too long! Forgive me for my tardiness!”

He chuckled at that familiar, polite voice from behind him. “About time you showed up, Koron.” He removed himself from the wall to face him. “I was almost about to….”

His words trailed off as he caught sight of Chris.

He expected Chris to be wearing his fine sweater and trenchcoat. In spite of his oddities, Chris always knew how to dress very sharply depending on the occasion. Compared to Amehiko, Chris would have looked absolutely radiant in formal attire. Amehiko had expected to gasp and be stunned speechless by his beauty as soon as his eyes latched onto him. 

Instead, he was taken aback from quite the opposite.

Chris arrived completely drenched—wearing nothing but his wetsuit and flippers. His snorkeling mask was still on, obscuring his pretty eyes. What was more eye-catching was the seaweed lying very conspicuously on top of his head. And yet, he looked completely unfazed by his embarrassing appearance. 

Chris raised the goggles over his head. "I was just so captivated observing the cleaning symbiosis of a wrasse up close! It’s such an essential part of the ocean’s ecosystem. In fact, it quite reminded me of you, and your cleaning job! I couldn’t help but picture it carrying a little broom.”

Amehiko chuckled. “Sounds like quite the experience. Now I feel almost bad pulling you away from it.”

“Please, don’t be,” he said, beaming. “Spending time with you is more important than my research. Especially when we’re going to the aquarium, of all places.”

“Glad to hear that, at least. Would be quite the story, telling Kitamura about how I got stood up by a fish, of all things.”

“Of course not. As a matter of fact, I’ve been looking forward to this all day. The exhibition would be holding a diverse array of cephalopods from all over the seven seas! I hardly have the chance to study them, so it would be most vital for my research.” The more Chris rambled, the more he could hardly contain his own excitement. He raised his fists. “Just thinking of it is leaving me breathless. Let’s go then, Amehiko!”

He raised an eyebrow. “You mean, right now?”

“Of course!”

Amehiko wasn’t sure whether or not he was surprised by such a rash exclamation. He let out a sigh. “Koron.”

“Yes?”

“Shouldn’t you change first?”

“What do you mean?” he said, innocuously.

“Not that I really mind what you wear while we’re out, but….” He reached over and pulled out the seaweed from Chris's hair, healing a bit of his cleaning compulsion that ached the longer he stared at him. “I think that wetsuit would catch eyes we wouldn't want. We are idols, after all.”

Chris blinked rapidly. He followed Amehiko’s gaze and held it downward. It finally dawned on him what exactly he was hinting at.

“Oh,” Chris’s enthusiasm deflated, lowering his arms, “I apologize. I have just been so used to coming to work with my wetsuit. It practically feels like part of my skin. I almost forgot to change out of them.” His eyes lit up with more vigor. “Please allow me a few more minutes to get ready!”

Pulling his keys from his bag, he opened his apartment door and then rushed inside. The door was left open, allowing Amehiko the freedom to get comfortable while waiting for Chris to bath and dress up. Instead, he chose to linger outside and gave Chris all the space he needed to get ready, without the pressure of his presence.

The date had just begun, and already, there was a huge mishap and a change of plans. Not even Sora’s hints could have predicted this. Expecting a normal date with someone as peculiar as Chris was an overestimation on Amehiko’s part.

And yet, in spite all these bizarre circumstances, he could just _not_ stop being madly in love with this man.

 

* * *

 

After an hour or so walking, with Chris rambling along the way, they finally reached the aquarium. It went almost exactly like the first time they visited a few weeks ago: with Chris passionately praising and gawking at everything in sight. And just like before, while most of it flew over Amehiko’s head, it was all the while an amusing experience.

They stopped by a giftshop. Remembering the bit Sora suggested in that Westerners typically treat their dates, Amehiko offered to buy whatever Chris wanted—and Chris, being the starry-eyed child at heart immediately asked for a large whale plush to bring home. With his own money, in addition, Chris bought a special calligraphy pen as a souvenir for Sora.

As they stepped outside the shop, Chris’s eyes widened. He looked to their side, and quickly, he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Ah, look Amehiko!” Chris exclaimed, pointing ahead. “The mimic octopus!”

Upon catching sight of it, Chris left Amehiko’s side and rushed toward the tank. He pressed his palms against the glass. Amehiko slowly approached him and peered through the glass.

For a moment, he thought Chris was mistaken, for he didn’t see the usually large sea creature floating around. But upon a closer inspection, he saw a flash of eyelids from the distance. Something lurked beside the large rocks, only popping into sight from the small hole in the crevice.

“That thing is an octopus?” he said.

“Yes. The _Thaumoctopus mimicus_ usually trudges along the Indo-Pactific ocean. It’s such a rarity to see it up close! But ah,” Chris frowned, “it seems like its hiding away....”

“Perhaps it’s asleep?” Amehiko knocked on the glass, paying no heed to the clear sign on it, indicating ‘Do not touch’. “Huh. Doesn’t seem like it.”

“No,” Chris said, shaking his head. “Cephalopods usually sleep at night time like humans do. For it to be sleeping at this time, its eyes would be closed and they would remain immobile. They’re considered masters of hiding, so it would be foolish to sleep so exposed in that manner.”

Amehiko squinted his eyes. Despite the distance, his supernatural sense was able to easily pinpoint its negative waves shrouding it. It was like musk, poignant and distracting, except only that he was able to detect it.

“This floor-crawler seems to be the wallflower sort," he surmised. "It's probably shy of its spectators."

“How unfortunate… It’s such a beautiful creature. It has no reason to be afraid, when its one of the few cephalopods in existence that could camouflage for safety. Seeing its skin blend with the nearby textures of fish and rocks alike… it would be like an artist making work on its body.”

“Ah. Reminds me a bit of you, in a way.”

“Eh?” Chris looked at him bewildered. “What do you mean?”

“You’re no different. Always hesitant before a crowd, or behind a camera—as if you’re intimidated by everyone. And yet your looks alone could attract a crowd as big as this.” He crossed his arms, frowning. “But whatever reason that rain clouds over your head, the same must apply to that octopus as well.”

“I,” Chris tightened his knuckles, eyes downcast, “I suppose so….”

Chris looked back at the glass and said nothing further.

Rather than leave for a different tank, Chris remained in place and kept staring at the glass, perhaps hoping if he stared long enough, the octopus would come out of its hiding spot. Amehiko wondered how long he intended to stay, when they were still in the middle of their date. Or even if Chris still wanted to continue it.

Suddenly, Sora’s words echoed through this brain:

“Dating is the best time to impress Chris- _san_ ~ You should make him go ‘Oh wow!’, or ‘You’re amazing, Amehiko- _san_!’ After all, Chris- _san_ is very talkative when he’s happy, isn’t he? If he’s quiet, then you’re in danger~”

He mused over that advice. Come to think of it, Chris was being awfully quiet right now. He didn’t like it.

But what could he do to spark that flame from within? He didn’t come prepared for party tricks. The only things he had on hand were his exorcism seals….

He paused. An idea clicked in his brain, one that would solve both their dilemmas. He left Chris’s side quietly.

He maneuvered around the aquarium, sneaking past a few unsuspecting guards. When he reached the tank where Chris still observed, he stepped carefully near the opening. Without any hesitation, he removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor. He held his breath and dived straight in.

He only had a few minutes before he would lose oxygen, so he had to move fast. He swam toward the rocks where the octopus hid. As he approached it, he pulled one of his seals from his pocket and readied it over its head.

The octopus wasn’t having it, however. Amehiko could feel the frustration bubbling inside, and it was never as apparent as when it jetted out a spray of black ink.

Amehiko flinched back to prevent it from blinding him, but doing so gave the octopus the opportunity to sneak away with its tentacles. Reacting fast, he snatched one of the tentacles to prevent it from escaping. Triggering the octopus’s fight-or-flight impulse, it resorted to lashing at Amehiko with its other tentacles.

A fight, huh? He was never one to condone violence; his profession was more about cleaning up the literal and figurative messes left behind from such fights. But his dancing skills weren’t for show, either. He swiftly dodged its tentacle and wrestled with its other legs, restraining them backwards. It took a bit of a struggle, but eventually, he was able to place his seal on the octopus’s large cranium.

As soon as he did, Amehiko sensed its negative waves dissolving. Like magic, the octopus’s temperament suddenly did a 180. Instead of fighting off his invader, it ignored Amehiko altogether. It crawled against the sea floor and exposed itself from under the shadows of the rocks and reefs, wowing the crowd with its colorful sheen.

Relieved, Amehiko rose from the waters. He stared down and saw Chris pressed against the screen. He was so distracted with the octopus that he only caught a brief glimpse of Chris while their fight went on. He could have sworn that he looked panicked, most likely stressed and worrying over Amehiko’s (not to mention, the octopus’s) safety.

But now that it was over, when he looked back at Chris again, the shrieking face changed. Now, Chris looked completely mesmerized by everything that lurked on the other side. He held his gaze for what felt like forever.

Amehiko smirked. It was true as the Producer said: Chris’s smile truly shined the brightest when it came to the ocean. As beautiful and captivating as his expressions were on stage, none compared to how breathtaking he looked when he looked at anything ocean-related. Seeing such a spectacle warmed Amehiko’s heart.

The moment didn’t last long before the aquarium’s security made a ruckus over Amehiko’s illegal dive. The two were promptly kicked from the location. Amehiko was outright banned, and he didn't care. He did, however, made sure Chris didn’t take any of the heat and be allowed to return at any time.

In the end, his efforts were not for naught. Chris was talkative more than ever now. As they strolled away, he kept showering Amehiko with praises and ocean-facts. He even gave pointers on what Amehiko should do next time, should he ever encounter the octopus at sea again. Amehiko made sure to listen; somehow, a second time didn’t seem so improbable with Chris as his boyfriend. 

 

* * *

 

After the aquarium tour was over, it was time to eat. Amehiko was willing to go wherever Chris wanted, figuring Chris would take him to a seafood restaurant. Instead, however, Chris asked to have a picnic at the beach. Normally, Amehiko would be a tiny bit unnerved by the idea of lying under the baking heat. But since it was winter, the offer was much easier for him to accept.

The beach was quiet and calm, which made for a relaxing mealtime. Renting a blanket, they laid on top of it near the shorelines. Their shoes were placed aside, and they adjusted their layered wardrobe to be able to stretch comfortably, digging their feet against the wet sand.

Chris pulled out two large bento boxes from his bag. Placing one on his lap, he offered the other to Amehiko. “I made this for you this morning. I hope you like it.”

Opening it, Amehiko whistled in admiration from what was inside. The bento was neatly packed with rice, layered with sauce, thin sushi rolls, a mixed salad, and—to no surprise—some breaded filet on the side. With a quick whiff, he could tell it was made fresh and that nothing was store-bought, made instead with very extensive care. As an extra touch, Chris decorated the food in a shape to resemble his ghost-shaped charm.

After giving thanks, they dined in silence. Amehiko chewed slowly, tasting every inch of it. In truth, he wasn’t the fondest of seafood, unlike the average Japanese man. At the restaurants Chris dragged his unitmates to, he would always find something too sweet, tasteless, or in rare cases, vomit-inducing. But somehow, Chris’s cooking skills suddenly brought back his interest into them.

“It’s pretty good,” he finally said after swallowing.

Chris beamed, pressing a palm over his chest. “That is so relieving to hear.”

“So, aside from oceanography, you're a professor of magic as well, huh?” he teased, grinning.

“I only wish I could use magic. I merely tried to balance the healthiest seafood delicacies and made sure your tastes aligned with them. I remembered, from our previous excursions, that you were not fond of spicy food, and you found teriyaki sauce too messy….” He smiled. “I wanted to make sure you enjoyed every bit of it.”

“Well, you succeeded for sure. I still argue the sorcery bit though, working your ocean shrine with my rather peculiar tastes. You definitely went up and beyond there.” He pressed his face against fist. “I’m quite honored.”

“Of course. You’ve done so much for me as it is. It’s only fair that I try to give back all the joy you’ve brought me, by enjoying the ocean together.”

“You make it seem like it was some consequence to me.”

Chris was taken aback. “I’m sure you didn’t wish to hang out at the aquarium of all places… But I’m not offended with the idea that you did it entirely for my sake. It really means a lot to me that you’re willing to hear me talk all day.”

“It was really no trouble. You’re no bother to me at all. I wouldn’t mind doing this again, actually.”

“T-That,” Chris flushed, “That’s very kind of you to say. But I promise, next time, I would gladly go wherever you wish instead.”

Amehiko smiled. He couldn’t help but be impressed on how considerate he was. “My day would be pretty dull, actually,” he chuckled. “Just a lot of cleaning, maybe folding origami.”

“I would love to see more of your origami!” he said excitedly. “Your fine craftwork always amazes me, especially when you made that sperm whale! I would greatly appreciate if you showed me how to make one myself. I feel that it would be a unique way to introduce the ocean to children!”

“Perhaps, maybe next time. I do enough ‘me’ as it is; I’d rather join your voyage across those vast seas instead, though. Some clean, pure waters would be therapeutic, as does hearing your ocean-worships.” He smirked. “I enjoy your company wherever we go.”

“Amehiko….” He crumbled his fingertips over his lap. “I… I share those exact sentiments with you, as well.”

“Koron,” he murmured, cheeks coloring pink.

The sunset gleamed, shimmering upon the water from the horizon. The rays cast overhead and colored their bodies with a radiant shine. Ocean waves spread softly against the sand, nearly wetting their feet. From the distance, they could faintly hear the cries of the seagulls.

All of a sudden, the mood shifted into something unexpected. It was an opportunity that both of them didn’t anticipate, and left them hesitant. But the longing was in their eyes, and even their hands had clasped together in yearning. Amehiko could hear the small pants from Chris.

It was the perfect time for a kiss. The scene was set, and with a quick flash of eyes around him, Amehiko detected that they were also alone. With the day almost over, it would be the most fitting end, with a kiss.

Judging from Chris’s wanton look, he was ready for it too. Amehiko felt confident enough to reach closer, ignoring the thundering of his chest. Chris mimicked him in turn. With their hands still clasped, they closed their eyes and moved in for the kiss.

Amehiko had hoped to taste those soft, delectable lips once more. He looked forward to feeling that euphoric pleasure from such a simple gesture. He wanted nothing more than to return that joy back to Chris as well.

Instead, he tasted salt.

“A-Amehiko!” Chris suddenly exclaimed.

Before he could even blink, Amehiko felt a torrential rainfall of water drenching him entirely. Soon after, the momentum caused him to quickly lose his footing, yanking his whole body away from his spot. When he shot his eyes open, he realized what just happened: a wave crashed right into him, swallowing him into its depths.

Just like that, the romantic atmosphere was completely shattered. The rest of their evening was spent with Chris jumping into the water and pulling out his unconscious body, then drying their drenched clothes afterwards.

 

* * *

 

Night fell, and the date was considered over. As much as they would have liked to keep going, it was getting late and they would need their rest for their idol work tomorrow. Amehiko opted to escort Chris back to his apartment, sneezing occasionally along the way.

They crossed the street. A couple strolled by as they walked, hands-holding, with the young lady pressed against her beau. Their scarves were intertwined, almost giving the image that they were conjoined. It was a warm image of young love.

Amehiko didn’t think too much on it. Once they disappeared from his sight, it was quickly out of his mind as well.

As they turned the corner, all of a sudden, Chris hovered his hand over Amehiko’s, slipping his delicate, gloved fingertips in-between his bare ones. Amehiko raised his eyebrows as he looked at him. Chris gazed into his eyes with such warmth, cheeks burning red. It appeared that he was almost copying the young lady they just passed by.

In his heart, he wanted nothing more than to reciprocate his affectionate contact, to squeeze their hands together. Maybe he would even pull him closer and kiss those cutely pink lips. After everything, never had his love for him felt as strong as right now. Showing such adoration was only fitting.

Yet, he also knew this was wrong.

As if on reflex, he broke away from Chris’s clutch, startling him. “Don’t,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Chris blinked, dumbfounded and speechless by his sudden coldness.

Amehiko quickly explained, “We can’t. Too many eyes watching us.”

Unfortunately, their roles as idols doesn’t just disappear, even when they were far away from 315 Productions. The burden of remaining chaste followed their footsteps, hanging ominously over them. Any slip-up—or even the faintest audacity that they were like regular human beings who wanted to experience love—would immediately lead to their own downfall, taking their whole agency with them in the process.

It was what Amehiko feared most when he realized his feelings for him. He swore that Chris would never suffer from something as heinous as that. Even if it meant breaking his heart―and his own, in turn―to do so.

Thankfully, Chris seemed to have understood, albeit bitter-sweetly. “Oh,” he mumbled, eyes downcast. He stepped away from Amehiko, placing his hands on his sides. “You’re absolutely right… Forgive me, I was being foolish.”

The absolute hurt on Chris’s face crushed him.

Their walk quickly became awkward as neither of them said anything. Amehiko was too busy self-loathing himself for ruining their date. Chris didn’t say or look anything to imply such a claim, but he was no fool. Though Chris had a small smile, Amehiko knew in his heart that Chris was mustering his best face in spite of his disappointment.

Amehiko made the best, least-consequential choice, but he sure as hell didn’t felt good about it. Like it or not, they were _dating._ Even if he knew it wasn’t right to show public displays of affection, his desire to make that man happy outweighed his rational insistence on such a cruel reality. Not to mention, Sora would most likely be frustrated at him, if he found out how he didn't listen to a thing he said.

He had an idea.

“Koron,” he said, looking down, eyeing at the large bag where the giftshop items were stored. “You look tired from holding that bag for too long. Why don’t you let me help you with that?”

“Eh?” Chris followed his gaze before looking back at him, bewildered. “Actually, I’m fine… I appreciate your concern, though.”

“No, no. We have work tomorrow. _Please_ ,” he said with extra emphasis, hoping Chris could take the hint, “allow me to help you.”

“Really though, I’m fine. Thank you.”

Heavens help him with this man, sometimes.

Amehiko sighed. Ignoring Chris’s protests, he slipped his hand between the opening of the bag, overlapping his hand over Chris’s. It gave him the opportunity to hold his hand, and at the same time, the ability to immediately sneak away should anyone notice it. Amehiko gave a comforting nudge, smirking.

Chris widened his eyes and made a silent gasp. Slowly, it finally dawned on him what Amehiko was trying to accomplish. He blushed.  “Amehiko,” he murmured, smiling warmly.

Finally, a genuine smile. It was the simple gesture that turned around their whole evening. If only he could keep that face forever.

 

* * *

 

It was pitch dark when they finally returned to Chris’s apartment. The evening was quiet, save from the singing of the nearby cicadas. Thankfully, no one was around, allowing Amehiko to momentarily be himself, without fear of the consequences.

“Thank you for walking with me,” Chris said. “Are you sure you’ll be alright going home by yourself, though? You’re more than welcome to stay over with me tonight, if you wish.”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Amehiko said. His following sneeze betrayed his words, crossing Chris’s face with skepticism. What was with him and getting colds and near-drowning experiences, he wondered.

In truth, he would gladly take Chris’s offer. It was already getting late, his bones were weary, and the winter’s chills did not help any matters. Not to mention, he would have liked to have Chris beside him for a little while longer. His voice was the perfect and most relaxing sleep aid, after all.

But going inside his apartment, right after a date… Even with pure intentions, Amehiko dared not cross that base right now.

“I hope you have a safe trip then,” Chris said, giving a tiny smile. “Please don’t hesitate to call me if you need me.”

“You as well.” Amehiko paused. He figured to finally address the elephant in the room. “So… how did you find our date?”

“Our date?” He blushed.

Throughout the day, the word ‘date’ was never used to describe their hangout, despite their activities being the perfect example of such a heavy word. But by hearing it blurted out so bluntly from Amehiko, the gravity of their experience finally hit him. They were officially a couple now, and there was no going back.

Chris’s hands fidgeted over his bag. “It… I had a lot of fun,” he murmured.

Even Amehiko was starting to get flustered with that face. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away, cheeks burning. “Sorry about those messes earlier. Both at the aquarium and at the beach. Not the kinds I can just clean up, unfortunately.”

Chris shook his head. “There is nothing to apologize. I had an absolutely wonderful time. If I could do it all over again, I would gladly.”

“Even that bit where I wrestled that octopus?” he teased.

“ _Especially_ that part.”

Amehiko chuckled. “Next time I should charge for the show then. I’m kidding, of course.”

Chris joined in laughter as well. Once their amusement was over, they both fell silent, looking straight at the other. Hesitant.

“Amehiko,” Chris murmured, breaking the ice, “I never thought I’d enjoy the company of someone as much as being in the ocean. Perhaps even more so. You truly showed me that there are beauties in the land as well as the sea. I would gladly submerge myself with you, wherever you may take me.”

He widened his eyes. “Koron.”

“Thank you so much for everything, Amehiko,” he said, smiling.

Chris leaned in and tilted his head, kissing Amehiko firmly.

This was only their second kiss—or third, if Amehiko were to fool himself thinking that the CPR was considered one too.  But it felt just like their first, except this time, the roles were reversed: Chris was the one to initiate it, and poured all his love into it, while Amehiko was the one mostly caught off-guard.

It took him a few seconds to drop back down to reality and return the loving gesture. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, deepening it. Chris wrapped his own around him in turn. They kept their lips locked—chaste, but passionate.

After a minute or two, Chris was the one to finally break off. Cheeks burning crimson, he quickly picked up his bags and opened his apartment door. “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he said coyly. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Amehiko murmured, stupefied by the kiss. He pressed his fingers on his lips, still feeling the lingering taste of Chris’s own. He half-wondered if it were all a dream.

The door closed, clicking softly, effectively ending their date at last. Once the bubbling feeling in his chest settled, Amehiko finally pulled away from the area, smiling all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank (or blame) Kale for inspiring the fish-wrestling idea, by the way: https://twitter.com/lovekyuuden/status/1005423769479872512?s=21


End file.
